1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grippers for article holders that are commonly mounted on all terrain vehicles, off-road vehicles, snowmobiles, etc., so that the vehicle can conveniently carry objects such as long guns, tools, fishing poles and other gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators of all terrain vehicles (ATV)s, off-highway vehicles and snowmobile often desire to transport gear that may not be easily packed in bags or will not conveniently rest on racks and to have such gear readily available for use. Various systems for supporting such gear in position extending across the outwardly extending portions of handle bars and front and rear racks of ATVs and snowmobiles have been proposed. Generally the systems proposed in the past have required use of upwardly extending mounting brackets secured to outward extensions of the handle bars or to the front and/or rear vehicle racks. The upwardly extending brackets are topped with article holders with bifurcated arms having inwardly extending down turned fingers. Such article holders are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,488.